The new Anemone was discovered by the inventors, Elizabeth and Alasdair MacGregor, as part of a breeding program, using Anemone hybrids as parents. The seed parent is Anemone hybrid ‘Pamina’ which was crossed with the unpatented Anemone hybrid ‘Rosenschale’. The cross was made in 2006, and the selection of the new variety made during 2008 at a commercial nursery, in Kirkcudbright, Scotland.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture has been undertaken in 2008, by at a commercial laboratory in the Netherlands. Plants produced have proved to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.